


Demon Sergeant's Huge Husband

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May Batch 2020 [11]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Weight Gain, mutual gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gran shows up at Ilsa's doorstep to try and lose some weight. Shame she's the hots for his heft.
Relationships: Ilsa (Granblue Fantasy)/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: May Batch 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875787
Kudos: 3





	Demon Sergeant's Huge Husband

**Author's Note:**

> For Lord-OZ.

The mood aboard the Grandcypher had shifted ever since Gran was forced into ‘special care’ thanks to a certain violet-haired Draph woman. He had been known for his advances towards women and how heavy and gravid they became, but ever since he made Narmaya his wife, he had become a lot more cautious. Not to mention heavy himself, all thanks to how the blademaster managed to stuff him full.

Staying that heavy wouldn’t do, as he still had plans to make many more women his. Even if he did enjoy how it felt to be squeezed and hugged all over by the few women that came to visit him while he was in the care of his latest Draph wife. He needed to find a way to lose some of the fat without growing too lithe. Maybe just get down to a pleasantly plump level, instead of one where he had to openly waddle thanks to how difficult it was to maneuver throughout the tightly packed airship…

There was exactly one woman he had in mind. One who had both been on his ‘to marry’ list, and one he trusted could help whip him into shape. He just feared that she would react just as strongly towards his open polygamous approach to relationships as Narmaya had, which would likely result in her doing rather unsavory things to him to make him repent…

Drill Sergeant Ilsa, agent of the Society and one of the most disciplined women he had in his crew. Just the sound of her rough voice was enough to send even the laziest skyfarer into gear, whether they wanted to or not. The threat of what she could do to them if they didn’t listen hung above their heads, after all, and they weren’t about to test her patience.

What he hadn’t anticipated when he came to visit her, however, was the slight blush on her face as she watched his hips and his belly bounce from side to side. “Am I supposed to be impressed with your growth, Gran?” She asked with a stern tone that hid just a little bit of lust in it…

“N-Not particularly, Ma’am.” The oversized Captain replied, nervously laughing and making the rest of his flabby body wobble in response. He was lucky that he had a couple of seamstresses in his crew, otherwise he would be fitting into something much smaller than the form-fitting replica of his normal outfit at this point. “I… I wanted to ask you if you could help me with this, actually.”

Ilsa raised an eyebrow as she stepped closer, the militant woman grabbing ahold of his fat stomach and squeezing it tightly. “You want me, a busy woman with a lot of tasks on hand, to help a fat mess of a Captain like you?” She asked, letting the words dig into his conscience. “Let me remind you, I’m only here part time. My primary duties still revolve around the Society, and if you as much as interrupt a single mission…”

“I’ll accept any punishment!” Gran cried out, his tight pants growing a little wet in the front as he gasped for air. “I… I want to lose weight and be presentable again, Ma’am! I want to be fit and ready to lead at any point, not fall behind and leave my allies lacking in the process!” He admitted that his weight made him inadequate, gasping for air once more as he saluted to the best of his ability despite his stiff sausage-like arms. “I want to be thin, and you’re the only one who can help me!”

The drill sergeant grinned as she jiggled his belly a little more, feeling her own body heating up in the process. “Even if I put you through hell in the process, maggot!?” His eagerness to give in to her hellish training regiment riled her up more than seeing her two former subordinates mess around on the battlefield. “Are you prepared to give your all when you can perish in the process!?”

“I’ll give my all, Ma’am!” The captain cried out in return as he grew redder in the face, losing control of his breathing with every shout. “You won’t be disappointed in me, no matter how many obstacles you throw in my way!” If there was one word to describe him, whether it was through his many attempts to make wives or this attempt to lose weight, it was that he was a model example of tenacity. He would not give up.

Ilsa was satisfied as she let go of his belly, giving it another smack to make it jiggle and turn her on ever more. “We start tomorrow at 0500 hours, maggot. You’ve just punched your ticket to hell, and I’ll be there every step of the way. Don’t lose yourself now!” She laughed as she brushed him off, needing to prepare her methods…

Gran nodded and slowly made his way out of the sergeant’s cabin… only to then feel a hand groping his ass, reaching into the back pocket where he kept his remaining batch of golden rings. “Wh- H-Hey! Those are-”

“The rings you’ve seduced everyone with, maggot?” The black-haired erune spun the ring around in her palm as she showed it to the oversized Captain, only to yank it back before he had a chance to try and grab it. “You didn’t even think to offer me one in exchange for my help? Are you cheaping out on me, Gran?”

He had to think fast. Yet again he was caught on the back foot, and if he said the wrong things, she probably would ruin him just like Narmaya had… “I… I was… I wanted to give it to you as soon as I came in, but you…”

“LOUDER, MAGGOT!” Ilsa shouted, making his blubber wobble from the force of her voice.

Gran gulped and cleared his throat. “I WANTED TO MARRY YOU FROM THE BEGINNING, MA’AM! IF WE’RE HUSBAND AND WIFE, YOU CAN DEVOTE MUCH MORE TIME TO HELPING ME LOSE WEIGHT THAN IF YOU WERE JUST MY COMMANDING OFFICER!” That shout took the wind out of him, as evident by the near-purple tint to his face…

Satisfied with his reply, the thin militant slipped the ring onto her ringfinger before grabbing ahold of his blubber once more, now grinning even wider. “We’re starting right now, Maggot. Hope you’re ready to put your hips to the test, because if they break before we’re done, I’m not going to stop!”

On some level, the Captain feared for his life, wondering if he could survive his new wife’s hellish training…

\---

Weeks passed since Gran tried to approach the Society Sergeant in an attempt to lose weight, and the effects of that were felt repeatedly across the Grandcypher. Sudden exercises that she forced many of the other obese women to join them in, several sessions at night to train his hips and burn calories through rapid breeding, and more than enough weights being lifted to the point where he could probably lift at least two of his wives even despite their massive weight at this point.

And yet, he hadn’t grown any tinier. Well, his fat had gotten firmer if anything, a sign that he had grown stronger. But he was still oversized, he barely fit into his clothes, and at this point he preferred to wear something a little stretchier, like that wrestler outfit more meant for women. Something that he wouldn’t have to change out of every night, which also ended up leaving his dome of a belly exposed in the process. He was fat, and he couldn’t deny it.

To make matters just a little worse, or arguably better, the culprit behind his continued overweight body was laying right beside him. The drill sergeant that he had married, who was now bigger than him. She looked lovingly at his body, squeezing into his chubby thigh here and there with a small giggle leaving her lips.

Ilsa had been concocting this scheme ever since she put on the Golden Ring that marked her as one of his wives. She loved him at this size, but it’d be foolish to just keep him heavy without being sincere and helping him in her own way. She still put him through the wringer, that she did, but she used his mind’s weakened state after all of that exercising to stuff him full. Of course, it wasn’t her own cooking and had to be bought elsewhere, but it was enough to keep him fat while making him stronger, making the obese figure less of an issue overall.

So what if she also ended up growing alongside him in the process? He wasn’t the only one who had shoveled food down their mouth whenever it was time to recouperate from a good exercise. She had devoured nearly as much, which was why she didn’t fit in her usual uniform. Not that she minded, she had managed to pull a few strings which meant that she didn’t have to worry about any official work.

No, she had time to enjoy herself. What better way to do that than to wear nothing more than a swimsuit? Sure, it clung to her body a little tighter than she was used to, but it brought out the best parts of her new figure. Whether it was the net digging into her cow-sized tits like a piece of ham, the fabric straining around her bed-sized stomach, or her tree-trunk thighs swallowing the rest of the leotard-like swimsuit within the chasm that was her asscrack…

Ilsa had everything she ever wanted at this point. In fact, she had more than that. To be truthful, she had always wanted a boyfriend, even a husband. She got that through forcing Gran’s hand. She secretly loved fat boys, something she got at that very same time… and she got time off to love said husband, which her fat body gave her an excuse to get. She had won the proverbial jackpot, and that meant that she could spoil the young man all that she wanted. All while carrying a couple of extra passengers around in her womb, a result of one of their previous ‘exercises’.

“You know…” Gran muttered in between slightly labored breaths, his fitness improving didn’t help him from being short of breath here and there. “I’m beginning to think that you’ve been trying to keep me fat, Ilsa…” The oversized Captain threw the question into the air, only to yelp and moan as he felt her hands digging into his flabby stomach… 

His sergeant of a wife laughed as she planted a kiss on that very same domed belly, rubbing where she squeezed to alleviate any pain she had inflicted upon him. “You’re imagining things, Gran. You can’t control your own hunger, and I’m just reaping the benefits.” She agreed with him while making it seem like she wasn’t, all while showering him in love…

“Maybe you’re right, I’m just being silly.” The brunette of a Captain smiled as he slowly sat up in bed, only for the oversized wife to stop him. “H-Hm? What gives?” He asked, blushing a little as she pushed into his belly one more time…

Ilsa licked her lips a little as she stood up on the bed, the wood loudly whining underneath. “I just thought it’d be nice if I took the reins. Let my favorite maggot relax during his exercise for once.” She grinned as she tugged the worthless strip of fabric by her crotch aside, revealing her overly soaked pussy, a hole he was overly familiar with at this point.

Gran narrowed his eyes a little as his cock grew hard within its tiny prison, already slipping out of the thin fabric before it managed to cause any tears. “I’m not going to get a chance to argue back and ask if I can top, am I?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Something his throbbing rod was very aware of as well.

His black-haired Erune wife nodded as she practically dropped her hips down on his sizable member, barely avoiding trapping it between their bellies as it sunk into her with ease. She had trained it to fit into her perfectly, making the two match one another exactly. And because she knew he couldn’t thrust with his current weight issue, she gyrated herself back and forth, using their sensitive tummies to simulate the effect of his rod smashing against her cervix…

The Captain let out more than a few moans as his rod sunk into her lower lips, but his screams really started as he felt the sensation of their bellies meeting and brushing against one another. This was another thing she had trained him to accept, and it made the experience feel even more wonderful. Especially as he felt the occasional kick from within the oversized sergeant’s belly. “Y-You’re making the kids lively by doing this, Ma’am!” He cried out, just trying to remind her about what she was carrying within.

“As intended!” Ilsa shouted back as she put her hands on the surface of her belly, with the rowdy kids within squirming and kicking. Just as feisty as their parents, which in turn made her want to rub up against the belly in front of her even more so. “They won’t grow up to be fine soldiers if they don’t get started from an early age!” She laughed while her cheeks flushed bright red…

That kind of enthusiasm from his wife, plus his prior training, meant that it wasn’t hard for Gran to be pushed to a point where it was incredibly difficult for him to hold back. With all the might in his hips, powered by the intense arousal caused by her riding him and making his belly feel so sensitive, he thrust upward one single time to push himself over the edge.

In that moment, both lovers let out a loud scream as they mutually climaxed, with the Erune’s milk squirting out as she felt something swelling out of her husband’s cock. Something that she always looked forward to whenever they ‘exercised’.

The Captain’s cum flowed out in ropes upon ropes, leaving him utterly winded as he gasped. What felt like gallons upon gallons flooded its way out from his balls, draining him thoroughly and leaving him spent as he closed his eyes and collapsed against the pillow, tuckered out by it all.

Ilsa licked her lips as her stomach ballooned outward, her womb being filled with more than enough cum to give all of her developing children a good bath while also making more space for the children that had yet to develop. She didn’t even bother lifting herself off him as she pushed forward, letting her bed-sized stomach grow a couple of sizes in the process as it weighed down on her husband’s. This would then guarantee that he would have quite the fantasy while his cock continued to throb inside of her, which would serve as adequate afterglow for a pair of fatties like them.

Maybe once the brood had been born, she’d commit and help him lose weight properly this time. But for now, she was going to wring him dry and take advantage of his fat for as long as she could. She loved a heavy man gasping and straining to work, just for her. But more than anything…

She loved Gran, her dearest husband, from the bottom of her roughened heart. And she’d show her love a thousand times over, once it was time to work all of that fat off...


End file.
